Beginning training for Infinite Danger/Mickey testing the Time Infinity Stone
Here is how Mickey Mouse tested the Time Infinity Stone in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. As months pasted, Stephen Strange gave himself a quick haircut and shave with an electric razor. Max Goof: How're you hanging, Doctor Strange? Dr. Stephen Strange: Doing well, Max. Max Goof: Great to hear. Just take it easy, you still have a long way to go. That afternoon, Stephen came to see Wong. Wong: Stephen. Dr. Stephen Strange: Wong. Wong: What do you want, Strange? Dr. Stephen Strange: Books on astral projection. Wong: You’re not ready for that. Dr. Stephen Strange: Try me, Beyonc. (as Wong perched in silence) Come on. You’ve heard of her. She’s a huge star, right? Do you ever laugh? Oh come on, just give me the book, huh? Wong: No. Later, Stephen was making ready to use the sling ring again. Goofy: Gwarsh, Stephen, are you sure it's a good idea? Wong won't like that. Dr. Stephen Strange: I'm sure, Goofy. So, Stephen used the sling ring and swapped the books from Wong while he's distracted with music. That night, he used his spirit form and studied the books and learned very well. The following morning, Mickey and his friends witnessed Stephen's next lesson from the Ancient One. The Ancient One: Once, in this room, you begged me to let you learn. Now I’m told you question every lesson, prefering to teach yourself. Dr. Stephen Strange: Once, in this room, you told me to open my eyes. Now I’m being told to blindly accept rules that make no sense. The Ancient One: Like the rule against conjuring a gateway in the library? Dr. Stephen Strange: Wong told on me? The Ancient One: You’re advancing quickly with your sorcery skills. You need a safe space to practice your spells. With one spell to cast, the Ancient One brought Stephen to the mirror dimension. The Ancient One: You are now inside the Mirror Dimension. Ever present but undetected. The real world isn’t affected by what happens here. We use the Mirror Dimension to train, surveil, and sometimes to contain threats. You don’t want to be stuck in here without your sling ring. Dr. Stephen Strange: Hold on. Sorry, what do you mean, threats? The Ancient One: (casting her spells to show him) Learning of an infinite multiverse included learning of infinite dangers. And if I told you everything else that you don’t already know, you’d run from here in terror. Later, Stephen was doing his training with Mordo as Mickey and his friends watched. Dr. Stephen Strange: So, just how ancient is she? Karl Mordo: No one knows the age of the Sorcerer Supreme. Only that she is Celtic and never talks about her past. Dr. Stephen Strange: You follow her even though you don’t know? Karl Mordo: I know that she’s steadfast, but unpredictable. Merciless, yet kind. She made me what I am. (as they do their stance) Trust your teacher. And don’t lose your way. Dr. Stephen Strange: Like Kaecilius? Karl Mordo: That’s right. Dr. Stephen Strange: (as they train to fight) You knew him. Karl Mordo: When he first came to us, he’d lost everyone he ever loved. He was a grieving and broken man, searching for answers in the mystic arts. A brilliant student, but he was proud, headstrong. Questioned the Ancient One, rejected our teaching. He left Kamar-Taj. His disciples followed him like sheep seduced by false doctrine. Dr. Stephen Strange: He stole the forbidden ritual, right? Karl Mordo: Yeah. Dr. Stephen Strange: What did it do? Karl Mordo: (wielding a staff) No more questions. Dr. Stephen Strange: What’s that? Karl Mordo: That’s a question. This is a relic. Some magic is too powerful to sustain, so we imbue objects with it. Allowing them to take the strain we can not. This is the Staff of the Living Tribunal. (demonstrated the weapon) There are many relics. The Wand of Watoomb. The Bolting Boots of Voltor. Dr. Stephen Strange: They just roll of the tongue, don’t they? When do I get my relic? Karl Mordo: When you’re ready. Dr. Stephen Strange: I think I’m ready. Karl Mordo: You’re ready when the relic decides you’re ready. For now, conjure a weapon. Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah. As Stephen did, Mordo fought while he defends himself from his attack. Karl Mordo: Fight! Fight like your life depended on it! (brought him to the ground) Because one day, it may. All of a sudden, Mordo noticed Mickey starting to test the power of the Time Infinity Stone. Mickey Mouse: Okay, let's see how this works. Karl Mordo: Mickey, what're you doing with the Time Infinity Stone? Mickey Mouse: Sorry, Mordo, Wong ask me to keep it with me at all times and use it wisely. Karl Mordo: If Wong trusts you with the stone, I advise you to not let it fall into the wrong hands. Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Mordo, I'd never let any item fall into evil hands. So, Mickey accompanied Strange while he kept on training to use the mystic arts. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225